


Bad Decisions Don't Always Lead To Bad Endings

by SapphireSkye



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Confessions, Getting Together, M/M, Ouija Boards, Post-Canon, Scary Movies, Yuri hates scary movies, Yuri's got a crush, YuriYuu, YuuYu, Yuuri loves scary movies, horror movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSkye/pseuds/SapphireSkye
Summary: Of all the bad decisions he had made in his life, Yuri was pretty sure agreeing to watch a horror movie with his crush was the worst of all. Why? Yuri really, really hated scary movies.





	Bad Decisions Don't Always Lead To Bad Endings

Yuri Plisetsky knew he had made a lot of bad decisions in his eighteen years of life, but he’d say that his worst was crushing on a guy that seemed to love the one thing Yuri hated. Yuri would never admit it out loud, but despite his fearless tiger exterior, there was one thing that never failed to scare the pants off of him. That one thing just so happened to be ghosts, or really the supernatural in general. And for some, ridiculous, unfortunate reason, his crush, Yuuri Katsuki, seemed to enjoy what Yuri feared most.

Yuri became aware of this one morning while the skaters in the rink were stretching and warming up for that day’s practice. Many of them spent this time scrolling through their phones or listening to music as they stretched. That day, Yuuri was no exception, appearing to be watching a movie. Curious and eager to learn more about things his crush liked, Yuri walked over.

“Hey. What are you watching?” He asked, picking up from where he had left off in his warmup.

“Hi Yuri!” Yuuri replied, pausing the movie. “I’m watching this new horror movie Phichit told me about. It’s really cool. Have you seen it?”

Yuri shook his head. Of course he hadn’t seen it. He absolutely hated everything about horror movies. He didn’t say anything, though, after shaking his head and Yuuri proceeded to launch into a description of the movie, smiling the whole time.

“That sounds cool,” Yuri said as Yuuri finished.

He hadn’t really been paying attention. Obviously, he was distracted. Yuuri really did have a nice smile…

“I didn’t know you liked horror movies!” Yuuri said happily in response.

Shit. He hadn’t meant to make Yuuri think he liked them, but oh well. Yuuri seemed to be happy to find that they had something else in common, so Yuri was going to go with it. Besides, maybe this would impress him.

“Oh, yeah. I love them,” he lied, smiling back at Yuuri.

“What’s your favorite?”

None. Absolutely none.

“Oh, I don’t have a favorite. I like so many.”

“Have you seen The Exorcist? It’s one of my favorites.”

Of fucking course not. Yuri decided it would be best not to lie about this, though. Just in case Yuuri asked him about it.

“No, I haven’t seen it.”

And he didn’t plan to.

“Oh. Well, you definitely should,” Yuuri replied as Yakov began to call his skaters to practice.

No thank you, thought Yuri, pulling off his skate guards and stepping onto the ice. No thank you.

\----------

Later that day as practice ended, Yuuri skated over to Yuri, stopping right beside him.

“Hey! What are you doing after this?” Yuuri asked.

“Nothing, really. Why?”

“Do you want to come over?”

“Yeah, sounds great,” Yuri replied, trying to hide his excitement.

“Great! You said you’ve never seen The Exorcist, right? We could get takeout and watch it together.”

Well, they certainly could. They _could_ also go skydiving, which Yuri thought sounded like a much better option in comparison to watching a horror movie. (Though he didn’t necessarily want to do that either.)

“Awesome. I can’t wait.”

This was going to be interesting.

\----------

Yuuri gave Yuri a ride to his apartment, and they picked up some food on the way there. Reaching Yuuri’s apartment, they got their food on plates, heading into the living room and sitting down on the couch beside each other. Fairly closely, Yuri couldn’t help but notice.

As Yuuri set up the movie and it began to play, Yuri felt nothing but dread over what was to come. He knew he was not going to enjoy this, but willed himself to not let it show.

This plan was a failure, and clearly, willpower wasn’t enough. Yuri hated everything about this. He curled up against the couch, pulling his knees to his chest, wide eyed and unable to look away, as much as he really, really wanted to. This was a terrible idea.

He was completely unaware of Yuuri’s frequent, somewhat amused glances in his direction.

When the movie finally ended, Yuri remained in place but breathed an audible sigh of relief. He doubted that he would be able to sleep that night. And possibly the next.

“Did you like it?” Yuuri asked, looking over in his direction.

“Uh, yeah. It was good.” Yuri forced himself to sit normally again.

“Well, if you’re up for it, I know something we could do to continue with the scary theme of tonight,” Yuuri said, smiling.

Oh no.

“Okay…? What?” Yuri found himself asking.

Yuuri walked over to one of the cupboards, pulling out a thin box. A board game? How was that scary? Yuuri tilted it to the side, showing Yuri the label. It was a ouija board. Shit.

“Want to play?”

Oh no. Nonono. Not today, Satan. No way.

“Sure,” replied Yuri in what he hoped was an enthusiastic voice.

He really didn’t want Yuuri to know how scared he was.

Yuuri set up the board, placing his fingers on the planchette. Yuri copied him, albeit reluctantly.

“Hello?” Yuuri asked, “Is anyone here?”

Yuri silently willed the planchette to stay right where it was. It seemed to have other plans, slowly sliding toward the yes. Yuri felt himself go pale. Did he mention how much he hated this?

Before Yuuri could ask another question, the planchette started to move again. Yuuri began to read the letters out loud. 

“Y...u...r...i...p...l...i..”

Was it spelling out his name?

“S...e...t...s...k...y…”

The planchette stopped. It had spelled his name. This didn’t seem like a good thing. Yuri and Yuuri shared a glance before turning back to the planchette, which had started to move again. This time, Yuuri waited until it had stopped to repeat its message.

“Why did you lie?”

Why did he lie? What? Was this about the movie?

“What do you mean?” He asked nervously.

It began to move. Once again, Yuuri waited until it had stopped to read.  
  
“Why did you lie to Yuuri?” He paused a moment. “Yuri, do you have something to tell me?”

“...No,” he responded, trying to act innocent.

The planchette began to move at an alarming speed.

“Tell him.”

“Okay! Fine!” Yuri practically shouted, dragging the planchette to goodbye before it could say anything else.

Yuuri looked at him expectantly.

“I, um, lied about liking horror movies. I hate them,” Yuri said, looking down at his lap.

To his surprise, Yuuri pulled him into a hug.

“I know, Yura.”

“What? Then why did you make me watch it?”

“I didn’t figure it out until we were actually watching. Really, though, why did you lie?”

Yuri paused, before deciding to just answer honestly.

“I wanted to impress you. I really like you,” he whispered.

“You didn’t need to pretend to like horror movies to impress me, I was already impressed. I really like you too,” Yuuri whispered back.

“Really?” Yuri asked.

Yuuri nodded. Yuri took a deep breath.

“So… Would you, maybe… want to be my boyfriend, then?” Yuri whispered, even softer.

“I’d love to. And I’m sorry I used the ouija board to scare you into telling me the truth.”

“That was you?” Yuri squeaked.

Yuuri responded with a laugh.

“Sorry, but ghosts aren’t real,” he said between giggles.

Thank. Goodness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Be sure to let me know what you thought.


End file.
